Max's Secret
by PrincessDeluna
Summary: Max has been hiding a secret from his family but the secret finally gets out when phoebe finds a pregnancy test in the trash can in Max's room. What's gonna happen. Read and Find out
1. Phoebe Finds out

Max's Secret

In the Thunderman Household, everyone was cleaning. Phoebe was cleaning Max's room, Barb and Hank are cleaning the kitchen with Max helping, and Billy and Nora are cleaning the bathroom.

Phoebe's POV

"Okay, Done cleaning Max's room" Phoebe said

"Phoebe, you gotta see what's in the Trash can" said to Phoebe

"Hmm, what could be in the trash can" Phoebe replied as she looked in the trash can. Then, Phoebe gasped in shock as she finds something interesting in the trash, it was a pregnancy test, "What! You don't think that Max is, I mean it's impossible but it could never happen to a male" Phoebe said in denial.

"Open your eyes Phoebe, haven't you ever notice Max's stomach" said in a serious tone

"I can't believe it…Max is pregnant." Phoebe said in shock, and then she puts the test in her pocket and runs up the stairs as she heard Max go down the slide.

Max's POV

"Hey " Max said to

"Hey Max" replied in a tone that sounded suspicious. "Uh, , why do you sound suspicious?" Max said in a serious tone.

"Uh, I'm not sounding suspicious, it's not like I'm hiding something and I never told Phoebe something behind your back" said nervously.

Then, Max looks in the trash can and the pregnancy test is nowhere to be seen "Phoebe took the test" Max said as he had a nervous look on his face

"Okay, I might've told Phoebe where the test was and told her that you were pregnant" said in a guilty tone.

"You did what!?" Max replied in sort of an angry tone, "Are you mad?" asked, "No…Just disappointed because if she found the test, she's gonna tell the kids at school, Mom and Dad, Even Billy and Nora." Max replied

"Calm down, Max, it's not gonna be so bad" said trying to calm Max down. "I can't calm down, like, what if I get in trouble?" Max said as he looked like he was about to hurl. "I think I'm gonna hurl" Max said as his face turned green and puke in a trash can.

"You okay, Max?" asked in a worried tone, "Yes, I'm fine, Look, I gotta talk to Phoebe before she spreads the word" Max says as he runs up the stairs to Phoebe's room.


	2. The Secret Get's Out

Max's Secret

In the Thunderman Household, everyone was cleaning. Phoebe was cleaning Max's room, Barb and Hank are cleaning the kitchen with Max helping, and Billy and Nora are cleaning the bathroom.

Phoebe's POV

"Okay, Done cleaning Max's room" Phoebe said

"Phoebe, you gotta see what's in the Trash can" said to Phoebe

"Hmm, what could be in the trash can" Phoebe replied as she looked in the trash can. Then, Phoebe gasped in shock as she finds something interesting in the trash, it was a pregnancy test, "What! You don't think that Max is, I mean it's impossible but it could never happen to a male" Phoebe said in denial.

"Open your eyes Phoebe, haven't you ever notice Max's stomach" said in a serious tone

"I can't believe it…Max is pregnant." Phoebe said in shock, and then she puts the test in her pocket and runs up the stairs as she heard Max go down the slide.

Max's POV

"Hey " Max said to

"Hey Max" replied in a tone that sounded suspicious. "Uh, , why do you sound suspicious?" Max said in a serious tone.

"Uh, I'm not sounding suspicious, it's not like I'm hiding something and I never told Phoebe something behind your back" said nervously.

Then, Max looks in the trash can and the pregnancy test is nowhere to be seen "Phoebe took the test" Max said as he had a nervous look on his face

"Okay, I might've told Phoebe where the test was and told her that you were pregnant" said in a guilty tone.

"You did what!?" Max replied in sort of an angry tone, "Are you mad?" asked, "No…Just disappointed because if she found the test, she's gonna tell the kids at school, Mom and Dad, Even Billy and Nora." Max replied

"Calm down, Max, it's not gonna be so bad" said trying to calm Max down. "I can't calm down, like, what if I get in trouble?" Max said as he looked like he was about to hurl. "I think I'm gonna hurl" Max said as his face turned green and puke in a trash can.

"You okay, Max?" asked in a worried tone, "Yes, I'm fine, Look, I gotta talk to Phoebe before she spreads the word" Max says as he runs up the stairs to Phoebe's room.


End file.
